Forum:What citation format is best?
I started this topic after seeing that the 'SJR7 Krynnspace' article had two different types of citation styles. So far, I have been using the following format for book citations: # 'SJR7 Krynnspace' - I use this for something that comes from the entire book, # 'SJR7 Krynnspace page 38' - I use this for something that comes from a specific page from that book, I have not been including date and author information, but have been linking to articles, elsewhere in the SJ Wiki that, themselves provide this information. (However, in the case of articles about products, like the 'SJR7 Krynnspace' I don't bother to add links for any citations that refer to the product being explained.) For articles that reference Dragonlance, Greyhawk or Forgotten Realms information, I have (so far) been linking to articles in the Dragonlance Products Section of the Dragonlance Nexus, Greyhawk Wiki or Forgotten Realms Wiki). (It may be worth creating SJ Wiki articles for those products, that explain them from a SJ point of view, but that is something that can be tackled in a few years time, when the wiki is more complete.) Someone has come along and added a different style of citation: * 'Tracy Hickman and Margaret Weis (1987) Dragonlance Adventures, TSR, ISBN 0-88038-452-2, pages 27-28' - This does everything that my citation style does, but also provides author and ISBN details. (As I said before, we will eventually probably have our own article for Dragonlance Adventures, but for now, nobody is working on that sort of 'indirect' SJ reference material.) A link to the Dragonlance Nexus page for Dragonlance Adventures may well also provide a reader with the information, so in theory I could chop this citation down add in a link and make it work to my own standard. But I wonder if I should, instead, be expanding my own standard and making a longer citation style for this wiki. What does everyone else think? I would be especially keen to hear the opinions of people who work on Greyhawk Wiki or Forgotten Realms wiki, but anyone who citates things can chip in.David Shepheard 17:14, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :It has been nearly a year with no response so far, so I think I am going to just go with the citation style used by Forgotten Realms Wiki. One of the things I like about the FR Wiki style is that they don't do this 'Surname, Firstname' thing. (I would much rather say: 'Jeff Grubb' than 'Grubb, Jeff'.) :Here is an example of what the format should look like: :Jeff Grubb (1989). AD&D Adventures in Space. TSR, Inc. ISBN :They have a Cite book template that has a sub-templates for each book. I think that is going to be the best way to go. It will need a slight bit of modification, but should be fairly easy to import. And I love the way that the FR Wiki template allows for page numbers to be included into citations easily. I think it may be a lot easier to teach people how to use the template, instead of teaching them how to create their own references in longhand style. David Shepheard 15:26, October 13, 2009 (UTC)